


Flowers

by raiyana



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Gen, Short & Sweet, Tumblr: ImaginexHobbit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 14:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12061107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiyana/pseuds/raiyana
Summary: Elrond + flower crown = fluff





	Flowers

“Ada, Ada!” she cried, running towards him. With a laugh, Elrond picked her up, kissing her forehead. “Ada, look!” she smiled at him, making his heart leap in delight.

“What is it, Lothig?” he murmured, looking at the colourful blooms spilling from her small fists.

“Nana taught me!” she grinned, looking back over her shoulder to catch her mother’s eye, the shining silver hair of his Celebrían catching the sunlight. “Look! I made it for you!” Little Arwen giggled, holding up the small wreath of flowers for his inspection.

“And a lovely crown it is, pinig,” Elrond murmured, bending to greet his wife’s upturned face with a kiss.

“Put it on!” Arwen demanded, laughing as she placed the somewhat wonky-looking crown on his dark hair. Celebrían smiled.

“It should match his robes, don’t you think, sellig,” she murmured, gesturing to her own half-finished crown of pale blue flowers. Arwen thought about it for a while before nodding decisively. Picking more blue flowers from her mother’s lap, Arwen set to weaving them through Elrond’s dark strands.

 

Sadly, sun-dappled mornings had to end, ruling and meetings taking time away from his small family. He caught glimpses throughout the day; the twins for once sitting quietly and listening to Erestor tell them stories of the past, Celebrían singing with her handmaidens as she wove her newest tapestry, little Arwen playing with her own thread at her mother’s feet. There was peace here, in this life, this blooming valley, peace such as he had longed for during the many years of warfare, even if the wounds of his losses still overwhelmed him at times. Listening to one of the scribes tally the supplies in the storerooms might be dull, but it was dullness he had once longed for, which made it sweet despite the boredom.

Meeting with different Masters, holding council with Erestor and Glorfindel, he did wonder at the smothered smiles that greeted him when he entered the room. Focused on his work, hoping to be finished before it was time for the elflings to be put to bed, he ignored it.

 

“Good evening, meleth-nîn,” Celebrían greeted quietly, smoothing back Arwen’s dark locks, watching her small face in sleep. “Long day?”

“Yes…” Elrond groaned lightly, sinking into his chair. Celebrían stood, turning back to face him. Her light silver laugh filled the room. He looked up at her, raising an eyebrow questioningly.

“Did you forget about Arwen’s little project?” she murmured, sliding her fingers through his long locks, scratching his scalp gently. Elrond made a pleased sound, closing his eyes and leaning into her touch.

“What do you mean?” he asked sleepily, leaning his head back against her stomach and enjoying her gentle touch along his ear.

“Your hair is tangled with flowers, melmenya,” she whispered, pressing a kiss against the tip of one ear, tugging lightly as she removed the stems from his hair. “Did no one tell you?” she chuckled. Elrond joined her, laughing softly. Catching her hand, he pressed a kiss against her palm, surrendering to her gentle touch.

“They did not,” he admitted, “but it made our daughter smile to put them in my hair, and you smile to remove them; how can I complain?” Celebrían laughed, moving around him to sit on his lap, kissing him gently as she removed the last petals, running her fingers through his unbound hair. Elrond smiled, wrapping his arms around her as he returned the soft affection.

 

 


End file.
